Problemas
by Wolfmoon7
Summary: Es MI hijo Jacob, yo estuve para él y Leah cuando lo necesitaron. Cuando lloraba a mitad dela noche yo lo calmaba, yo estuve cuando dio sus primeros pasos, cuando dijo su primera palabra, yo lo llevé a su primer día de escuela y a mi es al que le dice todos los días papá.


**Hola !**

 **Esta idea vino a mi y dije ¿Por qué no? Espero que les guste !**

 **No me pertenece Twilight o sus personajes**

* * *

 **POV LEAH**

¿Qué haces aquí Jacob? – pregunté al verlo parado en mi puerta a su lado estaba su adorada impronta Rennesme.

Quiero ver a Benjamín Leah– contestó lentamente, esto me enfureció a muchos niveles él no tenía ningún derecho a verlo, no después que él nos abandonó por irse con su impronta.

Vete Jacob, tú no tienes ningún derecho a verlo – le dije tratando de no gritar, Ben estaba en la sala junto con su prima Dana y no quería que se percatara de quien estaba en la puerta. Jacob pareció herido por un momento pero Nessie colocó su mano en su antebrazo y esto lo calmo notoriamente, _repugnante pensé_

Tengo todo el derecho Leah, es mi hijo necesito ver que él está bien tan solo déjame hablar con él por un momento por favor – la voz de Jacob se transformó completamente a suplica.

¿Todo el derecho? Jacob nos abandonaste dos meses después que nació Ben ¿Cómo eres tan descarado para venir aquí a verlo cuando nos abandonaste sin ningún remordimiento? - en este punto ya estaba gritando y tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran no me parece justo que el venga, quiera verlo y destruya la familia que ahora tenemos.

Leah yo ... – pero antes que pudiera terminar Ben apareció por detrás mío.

Mami ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó con curiosidad en su voz mientras miraba a los extraños en la puerta, Ben era de apenas seis años de edad pero era un niño muy extrovertido y era la copia de Jacob en pequeño, la misma nariz, sus grandes ojos cafés y su dulce sonrisa.

Jacob se quedó en estado de shock, miraba atentamente a Ben en su cara se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de adoración, todo se quedó en silencio por unos instantes hasta que Rennesme habló.

Soy Rennesme Black y él es Jacob mi esposo – habló lentamente mientras se arrodillaba y extendía su mano hacia Ben, me tensé no quería que tocaran a mi hijo– Mucho gusto conocerte Rennesme soy Benjamín Call – respondió mi pequeño lleno de inocencia mientras sujetaba su mano. Al instante en el que Jacob escucho su apellido regresó a mirarme con su rostro herido pero antes que pudiera hablar Ben llamó su atención mientras extendía su mano hacia él para saludarlo.

Mucho gusto Jacob soy Benjamín Call –saludo mientras apretaba la mano de Jacob quien se agacho hasta quedar a su misma altura – Hola Benjamín soy Jacob yo sé que no me recuerdas pero soy ... – pero antes que Jacob pudiera decirle quien era Benjamín salió corriendo al encuentro con Embry quien se acercaba a la casa.

¡Papá¡ - gritó mientras saltaba a sus brazos.

¿Cómo estás campeón? – Le pregunto Em mientras abrazaba a Ben y observaba a nuestros visitantes – ansioso papi ya quería que llegaras recuerdas que me prometiste que hoy me enseñarías a montar la bici – respondió entusiasmado Ben, una sonrisa se extendió en mi cara al escucharlo tan feliz y por un momento olvide quienes estaban parados en la puerta de nuestra casa.

Claro peque después de comer salimos a practicar ¿de acuerdo? – le preguntó mientras subía las gradas del porche y se acercaba a mi lado.

Sí papi, de acuerdo – respondió mientras Em lo colocaba en el suelo – mira ellos son Jacob y su esposa Rennesme – le dijo Ben a Embry mientras los señalaba.

Sé quiénes son hijo, ahora ve adentro con Dana que debe estarte esperando para ver el siguiente capítulo de Bob Esponja - le dijo Em mientras que lo empujaba dentro de la casa.

Embry, hermano ¿Cómo estás? – lo saludo Jake después de ver a mi pequeño desaparecer dentro de la casa. Embry se acercó a mi lado y me abrazo.

¿Qué quieres Jake? dijo Em fríamente sin siquiera saludarlo.

Vine a ver a mi hijo Embry, ¿Qué más voy a querer? – contestó Jacob mientras se tensaba al escuchar la frialdad de Em.

Ya te dije Jacob no tienes por qué estar aquí tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre Ben – hablé mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Em, él sabía cuánto esto me dolía, me regresó un suave apretón.

Ya escuchaste a Lee Jacob, ella no quiere que ustedes estén cerca de nuestro hijo así que por favor agradecería que te fueras con tu esposa de mi casa – afirmó Em.

¿Su hijo? - preguntó con incredulidad Jacob.

Sí nuestro hijo Jacob – contestó Em a mi lado – yo adopté a Benjamín como mi hijo cuando cumplió cuatro meses, un mes después que te fuiste.

No tenías ningún derecho de hacerlo Embry, es mi hijo – gritó Jacob con enojo mientras daba un paso adelante.

¿Tú hijo Jacob? ¿En verdad? – preguntó Em mientras salía de mi abrazo y daba un paso al frente también colocándose como escudo delante de mí, desde que mi pequeño llegó a mi vida, deje de transformarme así que si Jacob perdía el control no podía protegerme.

Es **MI** hijo Jacob, yo estuve para él y Leah cuando lo necesitaron. Cuando lloraba a mitad dela noche yo lo calmaba, yo estuve cuando dio sus primeros pasos, cuando dijo su primera palabra, yo lo llevé a su primer día de escuela y a mi es al que le dice todos los días papá. Tú escogiste a Rennesme encima de Leah y de tu propio hijo entonces no tienes por qué estar aquí queriendo verlo cuando los dejaste solos- gritó Em mientras comenzaba a temblar, me acerque a él y coloqué una mano en su antebrazo.

Amor, déjalo el no vale la pena – le susurré mientras lo halaba hacia atrás.

Esto es injusto Jacob es su padre Leah debes dejarlo estar con Benjamín – habló Rennesme con su estúpida voz pegajosa.

Cállate Rennesme, tú no tienes ningún derecho a opinar aquí, si Jacob no puede ver a su hijo la única culpable aquí eres tú porque tú lo arrastraste lejos de su familia – le grité llena de odio.

No te atrevas a hablarle así a Nessie, Leah – me gritó Jacob. Esto enfureció a Em.

Lárgate de aquí Jacob, no voy a permitir que le hables así a mi esposa – gritó Em mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Jacob.

Basta los dos – grité mientras me ponía en medio de los dos.

Jacob, tan solo vete y déjanos vivir tranquilos tú ya tomaste tú decisión hace más de seis años y no puedes regresar como si nada hubiera pasado – le pedí mientras lo miraba suplicante. Con Em estamos tratando de mantener a Ben lejos de todas estas cosas sobrenaturales y si los Cullen se le acercaban esto ya no sería posible, yo no quiero esta vida para mi pequeño.

Jake, vamos – le susurró Rennesme mientras lo halaba.

Pero Leah por favor es mi .. – suplicó Jacob pero Em lo interrumpió.

Ni te atrevas ni una vez más a decir que es tu hijo Jacob, es **MI** hijo y esta es **MI** familia – le dijo Em mientras me abrazaba hacia el – y si tú, tu adoraba impronta o los Cullen regresan aquí me encargaré de matarlos uno por uno, sabes muy bien que el tratado se rompió hace mucho tiempo.

Los ojos de Jacon se llenaron de dolor, él y Rennesme retrocedieron y fueron hacia su auto, Jacob miró hacia la ventana de la sala con anhelo por unos minutos después encendió el auto y se marcharon. Em me giró hacia él.

Tranquila amor, no dejaré que se acerquen a nuestro hijo eso te lo aseguro Ben tendrá una vida tranquila y normal como cualquier otro niño– prometió mientras me abrazaba y ni por un momento dude de su palabra, Em se había esforzado por cumplir una por una cada promesa que me hizo y era completamente feliz a su lado.

Te amo tanto Em – le susurré mientras me punía en puntillas para besarlo.

También te amo pequeña – respondió mientras reía – sabes que te amo así tenga que arrodillarme para poderte abrazar.

Oye! – le grité juguetonamente mientras le pegaba en su hombro.

Mami, tenemos hambre – gritó Ben desde dentro de la casa sacándonos de nuestra pequeña burbuja.

Vamos amor, vamos a alimentar a nuestro pequeño hombrecito y a Dana – me dijo Em mientras me ponía un brazo encima de mis hombros y entrabamos a nuestra casa.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odian? Cualquier opinión, reclamo o amenaza déjenmelo saber por medio de un review. (Esto me haría muy feliz)**

 **Con amor wolfmoon7.**


End file.
